One Missed Call
by Monster Pinku
Summary: Teror missed call terus menghantui Kuroko. Hal itu jelas membuat Kuroko kacau. Seorang psycho atau secret admirer, Kuroko tidak tahu ia harus menyebut si pelaku sebagai apa. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


**monster pink**

**present**

**.**

**.**

**One Missed Call**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Cast : Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke's cast milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, tapi cerita ini murni punyaku.**

**DO NOT BASH THE CHARA! NO FLAME! NO COPAST! DLDR!**

.

.

**.::****Because ****Kuroko Tetsuya**** belongs to ****Akashi Seijuurou****, only him**** ::.**

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou membetulkan letak _earphone__-_nya dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya memegang tali ransel biru yang tergantung di pundak. Sudah hampir lima belas menit pemuda berambut merah itu menunggu di halte, tapi orang yang ditunggu-tunggu belum juga datang. Berkali-kali dia melirik arlojinya, menggerutu tak jelas.

"Akashi-kun!"

Dia menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggil. Seorang pemuda lain berambut biru muda setengah berlari menuju ke arahnya, napasnya sedikit tersengal. Dia memakai seragam sekolah yang sama seperti Akashi.

"Tsk. Kenapa lama sekali. Apa yang membuatmu telat seperti ini, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi kesal.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu mengatur napas sejenak, sebelum berkata lagi, "_Gomen_, Akashi-kun…aku bangun kesiangan lagi…"

"Apa karena _missed call_ itu lagi? _Mattaku_." tanya Akashi sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu—Kuroko Tetsuya, tak langsung menjawab. Hanya terdengar helaan napas panjang.

Bus yang ditunggu sudah tiba. Bergegas mereka naik dan memilih tempat duduk. Kuroko paling suka duduk di kursi nomor dua dari belakang, di samping jendela, Akashi sudah hapal hal itu. Mereka sudah berteman dekat sejak mulai masuk _junior_ _high_ _school_, empat tahun yang lalu. Sampai sekarang sudah masuk _senior__ high school_ pun—meski tidak sekelas, mereka masih sering terlihat bersama. Selain karena mereka berdua mengikuti klub basket di sekolahnya, baik Akashi maupun Kuroko sama-sama sudah merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan sahabat?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," kata Akashi begitu bus mulai berjalan, "Kau dapat _missed call_ itu lagi ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk lemah, merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Ya. Dan itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman."

"Huft! Malang sekali." Akashi tertawa kecil, membuat Kuroko mengerut sebal.

"Kau sinis seperti biasa Akashi-kun. Apa kau pikir itu hal yang lucu? Kau tak tahu betapa takutnya aku, 'kan?"

"Ya, terdengar menakutkan untuk seseorang yang penakut sepertimu." Akashi melirik Kuroko dengan tampang menyebalkannya. Sementara Kuroko hanya balas melirik Akashi datar tanpa menyahut, sedikit menghela napas, tahu dirinya akan kalah dengan apapun yang Akashi katakan.

"Kau tahu Tetsuya, mungkin saja pelaku _missed call_ itu adalah salah satu penggemar rahasiamu."

"_Nani_?" Kuroko terbelalak, "Jangan bercanda! Kenapa aku harus mempunyai penggemar rahasia? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Akashi-kun?" gerutunya.

Akashi mengedikkan bahu, "Lantas. Orang iseng macam apa yang mau berbuat seperti itu? Secara rutin pula." jelasnya santai.

"Penggemar rahasia?" gumam Kuroko. "Aku bukan seorang model tampan seperti Kise-kun, atau pemain basket hebat seperti Aomine-kun. Bukan juga tipe pekerja keras seperti Midorima-kun, atau orang yang memiliki tubuh tinggi mencolok seperti Murasakibara-kun. Tidak mung—"

"Dan aku…" potong Akashi cepat, "Kenapa hanya mereka berempat? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk kau bandingkan?"

Kuroko memutar bola matanya, "Ya, tentu saja. Aku juga bukan seorang jenius seperti Akashi-kun. Jadi menurutku itu terlalu berlebihan jika kau mengganggapnya sebagai aksi dari penggemar rahasia."

"Tapi bisa saja, kan? Lagipula, kau tidak kalah menarik dari kami berlima…" Akashi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya—memberi jeda, "Kau si penghilang yang handal, Tetsuya." Akashi mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"_Yappari_…" Kuroko mendengus sebal, "Aku tahu kau hanya menggodaku, Akashi-kun." Merasa kesal, dia lebih memilih mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar kaca bus.

"_Secret admirer_…" terdengar kekehan ringan yang keluar dari mulut Akashi.

"Akashi-kun. _Onegai_. _Yame-tte_."

.

.

**~((****Akashi**** &amp; ****Kuroko****))~**

.

.

Hari berikutnya. Akashi kembali berdiri tak sabar di halte bus, suara decakan kembali terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu belakangan ini Kuroko terus datang terlambat, membuatnya harus menunggu lebih lama di halte.

Tak lama kemudian sosok yang ditunggunya muncul dari tikungan jalan, berlari ke arahnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini wajah manis pemuda itu terlihat lebih cerah.

"Cepat, Tetsuya!" teriak Akashi kesal, membuat Kuroko mempercepat larinya.

"Akashi-kun… aku…aku…" Kuroko mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi napasnya yang masih tersengal itu membuatnya menyerah. Dia mengibaskan tangannya "…nanti saja, kita masuk ke bus dulu."

"Apa yang mau kau katakan tadi?" tanya Akashi sesaat setelah mereka dapat tempat duduk.

Kuroko mengeluarkan botol minumnya, meminum isinya perlahan. Lalu menatap ke arah Akashi. "Aku sudah tahu caranya."

Akashi menaikkan alisnya, tak mengerti. "Cara apa?"

Kuroko menyimpan kembali botol minumnya, "Cara agar aku tidak mendapat _missed call_ tiap tengah malam lagi. Aku akan mengganti nomor ponsel!"

"Oh. Kau yakin?"

Kuroko mengangguk mantap, "Harus! Pokoknya malam ini aku harus bisa tidur nyenyak lagi." Kuroko mengucek sebelah matanya menyadari betapa lelah kedua matanya karena kurang tidur.

"Ya, baguslah." Akashi melipat tangannya di dada, tidak peduli. "Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu lagi menunggumu seperti patung di halte setiap paginya."

.

.

**~((****Akashi**** &amp; ****Kuroko****))~ **

.

.

"Kurokocchi!"

Suara nyaring yang khas adalah hal yang pertama kali menyapa Kuroko ketika dia memasuki ruang latihan klub basket. Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ terlihat melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

"_Konichiwa_, Kise-kun."

Kise Ryouta, salah satu rekan Kuroko di tim basketnya menghampiri Kuroko dengan tergesa. Kuroko meletakkan tasnya, berusaha mengabaikan kebisingan yang akan segera menyapa telinganya.

"_Ne_ Kurokocchi, apa kau tidak merasa ada yang berbeda dariku hari ini?" Kise kembali melakukan kebiasaannya—menusuk-nusuk pipi Kuroko dengan jari telunjuknya, gemas.

"Tolong hentikan, Kise-kun…" Kuroko menepis tangan Kise lelah. "Aku merasa tidak ada yang berbeda darimu, Kise-kun. Kau terlihat bersemangat seperti biasa."

"_Hidoi-ssu_. Itu menandakan Kurokocchi tidak pernah memperhatikanku." Kise membuat mimik menangis. Sementara Kuroko hanya melirik datar pada Kise.

"Lihat ini. Karena ulah seseorang aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman—" Kise menunjuk lingkaran bawah matanya. Dan benar saja, terdapat gradiasi hitam yang samar disana.

"—dia bilang dia tidak bisa tidur, lalu dia meneleponku dan mulai membahas hal-hal yang aneh. Itu membuatku terjaga semalaman, Kurokocchi…" rengek Kise sembari memeluk Kuroko kelewat erat.

"Ugh, Kise-kun—" Kuroko hanya menghela napas pasrah akan kelakuan temannya yang satu ini. Tapi tiba-tiba Kuroko seakan diingatkan oleh satu hal yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya. Penelepon. Tengah malam. Tidak dapat tidur. "Hal aneh apa yang kau maksud, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"_Eto_… hal aneh… dan mesum." jelas Kise terbata. "Tapi entah mengapa aku malah tidak bisa menolak apa yang dia bicarakan. Aku bodoh sekali." Kise kembali merengek pada Kuroko.

"Kise-kun—" Kuroko mendorong tubuh Kise menjauh dengan kedua tangannya, "Siapa… siapa yang menelponmu?" tanya Kuroko, kali ini dengan ekspresi serius.

"Tentu saja orang itu adalah Aominecchi. Siapa lagi orang mesum yang ku kenal." jawab Kise enteng. "Semalam dia mengajakku melakukan _phone_ _sex_—"

"_TEME!_"

_Plak! _

Seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ memotong ucapan Kise dengan memukul kepalanya sedikit keras, sesaat setelah dia tiba di ruang klub.

"_Ittai-ssu_… Apa yang kau lakukan, Aominecchi! Itu sakit sekali…" aduh Kise sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Pemuda itu, Aomine Daiki, masih menatap Kise dengan mata galaknya. Tapi anehnya, semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Itu ganjaran untuk mulut besarmu!" teriak Aomine.

"Haa? Memangnya aku salah apa? Memang benar 'kan semalam kita melakukan _phone_ _s_—ohok!"

"_BAKA!_ APA KAU BODOH, KISE? MAU MATI, HAH?" Aomine memiting leher Kise dengan kedua lengannya.

"Ohok! Aku tidak mau mati tapi—huk! Kau bisa membunuhku, Aominecchi…"

"_URUSAI!_"

Demi menghindari kesalahpahaman, Aomine menyeret Kise—yang masih dalam pitingannya, keluar ruangan. Terus menggerutu. Kali ini dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Kuroko yang melihat keributan itu hanya menghela napas panjang, mencoba berpikir jernih. Kedua temannya yang _hyperactive_ itu memang memiliki kelakuan yang ajaib, dia harus sabar menghadapinya.

Kuroko meletakkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya di atas dagu—mulai berpikir, apakah orang menerornya itu seseorang yang ingin melakukan hal mesum seperti yang di alami Kise? Tapi, mungkinkah?

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari tempat Kuroko berdiri, seseorang terlihat mengamati Kuroko yang tengah berpikir. Wajah yang tenang, tapi jika dilihat lebih jelas, seseorang itu tampak menggeram kesal.

"Kebodohan dua orang itu memang sudah tidak tertolong lagi…" Midorima Shintarou—wakil kapten tim basket, yang ternyata ikut menyaksikan kehebohan duo AoKise tadi berkomentar. Dia membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Akashi? Apa menu latihan kali ini ada yang kurang?" Midorima bertanya pada Akashi—yang tidak lain adalah sang kapten tim, yang terlihat begitu serius membaca lembaran menu latihan mereka hari ini.

"Tidak. Lakukan saja seperti biasa." perintahnya.

"_Are?_ Midochin, dimana kau menyimpan _snack_ milikku, eh?" Seseorang dengan postur tubuh tinggi menjulang—yang sebelumnya terlihat sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu, bertanya pada Midorima.

"Lupakan dulu sejenak tentang _snack_ koleksimu itu, Murasakibara. Kita akan memulai latihan sekarang."

"_Nani?_ Kau pikir aku bisa berkonsentrasi latihan jika perutku lapar?" sergah pemuda dengan rambut ungu panjangnya, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Midorima, _**'Mau diisi seberapa banyak pun, perutmu itu memang selalu lapar. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mulutmu itu yang tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengunyah.'**_ batin Midorima.

"Aku akan mengembalikan _snack_ milikmu itu setelah kau menyelesaikan latihan hari ini." putus Midorima sambil berlalu dari tempatnya menuju lapangan.

"Hee? _Mendokusai_." dengan malas Murasakibara berjalan menuju lapangan, diikuti Akashi dibelakangnya.

.

.

**~((****One Missed Call****))~ **

.

.

09:12 PM

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur pada _Okaa-san_, Kuroko segera beranjak ke atas tempat tidur. Sungguh dia berharap kali ini dia bisa tidur dengan lelap. Dibawah selimutnya kini Kuroko menatap langit-lagit kamarnya, merasa ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan.

Ah! Dia teringat sekarang, masih ada tugas sekolah yang belum dia kerjakan, sementara besok tugas itu harus sudah selesai. Kuroko menyingkap selimutnya, terpaksa dia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya terlebih dulu.

.

10:06 PM

Kuroko meregangkan tubuhnya, tugasnya telah selesai. Yosh! Saatnya tidur. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kuroko berdoa agar malam ini dia bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Tiba-tiba Kuroko menghentikan langkah kakinya yang berniat menuju ke tempat tidur, dia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Ah! Ternyata itu _Okaa-san_, menanyakan apa Kuroko sudah tertidur. Sepertinya _Okaa-san_ hendak memintai tolong sesuatu pada Kuroko. Terpaksa Kuroko menyahut, dia tidak mungkin mengabaikan _Okaa-san_.

.

11:04 PM

"Terima kasih sudah membantu, dan maaf sudah membangunkanmu. Setelah ini segeralah tidur atau besok kau akan terlambat. _Oyasuminasai_, Tetsuya-kun."

Itu adalah ucapan _Okaa-san_ ketika mengantar Kuroko sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya. Yosh! Kali ini Kuroko benar-benar akan pergi tidur. Dia mematikan lampunya, lalu merabahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Ponsel lipatnya ia letakkan di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Hening. Kuroko sudah memejamkan matanya—mencoba terlelap. Suara detik jarum jam terdengar seperti _lullaby_. Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman. Firasatnya mengatakan kali ini dia bisa tidur tanpa gangguan.

Selama beberapa saat Kuroko hanya berganti-ganti posisi tidur. Semakin dipikirkan, semakin dia gelisah. Tentu Kuroko tidak ingin ada gangguan lagi malam ini, tapi entah mengapa saat ini dia malah terkesan seperti menunggu—menunggu apakah ponselnya akan bergetar atau tidak.

Ugh! Kuroko tidak tahan lagi. Dia meraih ponselnya, lalu membukanya. 00:02 PM. Begitulah waktu yang tertera di layar depan ponselnya. Kuroko mendesah lega, benar saja dugaannya, tidak ada _missed_ _call_ malam ini. Dia menyimpan kembali ponselnya di atas nakas.

Drrrrttt…drrrrrtttt…

'_Glek!' _

Kuroko sudah akan terlelap ketika dia mendengar getaran masuk pada ponselnya. Sebisa mungkin dia mencoba mengabaikan suara itu. Saat ini dia pasti sedang bermimpi—sugestinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Drrrrttt…drrrrrtttt…

Getaran ponsel terdengar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini Kuroko sudah berkeringat dingin, tapi dia tetap memejamkan matanya—menolak untuk terbangun. Ternyata prediksinya salah besar, si penelpon itu tidak pernah absen mengganggunya barang satu malam pun.

Drrrrttt…drrrrrtttt…

"_Hai?_"

"…."

"_Moshi-moshi? Otou-san?_"

"…."

"Siapapun itu tolong bicaralah!"

"…."

'_Brak!'_

Kuroko melempar ponselnya, dia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut. Penelepon itu lagi. _Private number_ lagi. Kuroko yakin malam ini—seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dia akan kembali kesulitan untuk tertidur.

.

.

**~((****Akashi**** &amp; ****Kuroko****))~ **

.

.

Situasi tetap tidak berubah. Pagi itu Kuroko masih tetap terlambat dan Akashi harus menahan protesannya di halte—lagi.

"Kenapa kau masih saja telat, Tetsuya? Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang setelah mengganti nomor ponsel kau tidak akan terlambat lagi." hardik Akashi jengkel.

Ini sudah hampir sebulan sejak Kuroko bercerita dia terus mendapat teror _missed_ _call_ dari _private_ _number_ tiap jam dua belas malam.

"_Hontoni_ _gomen_…" Kuroko membungkuk.

Wajahnya kusut dan pucat, tampak sekali kurang tidur. Kedua matanya berkantung, membuatnya kelihatan lesu. Melihat keadaan Kuroko yang mengenaskan seperti itu membuat Akashi merasa bersalah sudah membentaknya tadi. Tetsuya tidak tahu apa-apa, pikirnya.

Bus datang dan mereka duduk di tempat biasa. Kuroko menatap ke arah Akashi, takut-takut. Wajah tampan itu tampak tenang seperti biasa. Kuroko mencoba mencari gura-gurat kesal yang mungkin tergambar di sana, namun nihil. Akashi seorang _poker_ _face_ yang hebat, dia terlalu handal menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi Kuroko yakin Akashi merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya, dia sadar keterlambatannya selama ini sudah sangat keterlaluan bagi Akashi yang selalu _on_ _time_.

"Akashi-kun, mulai besok lebih baik kau berangkat duluan saja, tidak perlu menungguiku lagi…" Kuroko menunduk, merasa bersalah "…biar aku berangkat sendiri saja."

"Apa? Tidak perlu!" tegas Akashi, "Apa kau lupa kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu berangkat sekolah bersama?"

Tanpa menjawab, Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Akashi menatap Kuroko lekat. "Kau juga tahu apa konsekuensinya jika kau melanggar kesepakatan, 'kan?" tanya Akashi lagi. Kuroko mengangguk lemah.

Akashi menghela napas panjang. Kasihan sekali, batinnya. Ah, Akashi semakin merasa menjadi pihak yang bersalah jika terus seperti ini.

Teror _missed_ _call_ itu membuat hidup Kuroko kacau. Setiap malam dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena takut. Bagaimana tidak, selain selalu muncul tepat tengah malam, penelepon itu menggunakan _private_ _number_ pula. Kuroko sudah pernah mencoba menjawab panggilan itu, tapi selalu saja tidak ada sahutan apa-apa diseberang sana—hanya suara angin. Seperti kejadian malam tadi, Kuroko kembali mendapati telepon yang ia yakini dari si peneror itu. Hal itu membuat Kuroko semakin ketakutan, ia takut orang itu adalah penguntit yang berniat jahat padanya. Akibatnya sekarang ini Kuroko sering mengantuk di kelas karena kurang tidur.

Di sisi lain, dia juga tidak mungkin menonaktifkan ponselnya. _Otou-san_ sedang bertugas di luar kota, dan _Okaa-san_ sudah berpesan agar Kuroko selalu mengaktifkan ponselnya, karena jika sewaktu-waktu _Otou-san_ membutuhkan sesuatu hanya Kuroko satu-satunya jalan untuk menghubungi keluarganya. Kuroko merasa dilema.

Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam. Akashi melihat keluar kaca bus, matahari bersinar cerah. Sudah hampir musim panas rupanya. Disampingnya, Kuroko terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel lipatnya.

Drrrrttt…drrrrrtttt…

Ponsel di saku seragam Akashi bergetar, ada satu _new_ _message_ yang masuk. Dia membacanya,

|| _"Minna-san__. Ini nomor ponselku yang baru. Nomorku yang lama sudah tidak ku gunakan lagi. Maaf jika aku terus mengganti nomorku._

_._

_Kuroko Tetsuya."_ ||

"Tetsuya." Akashi melirik Kuroko yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hmmm?" gumam Kuroko tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Ini sudah kelima kalinya dalam bulan ini kau mengganti nomor ponsel…"

"Mau bagaimana lagi..." Kuroko mendesah pelan,"…mungkin selama _private_ _number_ itu masih mengganggu hidupku, selama itu pula aku akan terus mengganti nomor ponselku." Kuroko melipat ponselnya, kali ini dia sudah bertekad.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba bicara dengannya saja?" usul Akashi tidak habis pikir.

"Aku sudah mencoba menjawab teleponnya, berharap bisa berbicara dengannya. Tapi selalu saja tidak terdengar suara apapun di seberang sana, Akashi-kun..." Kuroko menunduk, menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya.

"Tunggu. Tidakkah ini terdengar seperti penelepon dari dunia lain?" Kuroko menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Mungkin saja sebenarnya orang itu sudah berbicara, hanya aku saja yang tidak mengerti. Karena dia menggunakan bahasa angin." lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

Akashi menghela napas dibarengi dengan gelengan kecil dari kepalanya. "Tetsuya…" Akashi menyentuh bahu Kuroko lembut, "Kau mulai kacau, kau tahu itu? Angin tidak dapat berbicara…"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Bukankah Akashi-kun sendiri pernah berkata padaku bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin—"

"Tetsuya…" Akashi memotong kalimat Kuroko, perlahan tangannya melingkari bahu Kuroko, lalu meremasnya lembut—seperti mencoba menenangkan. "Butuh bantuanku? Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu mencari tahu siapa peneror itu."

Kuroko membulatkan matanya, "_Hontou?_ Kau mau membantuku Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko berbinar penuh harap

Melihat wajah Kuroko dari jarak sedekat ini membuat Akashi kembali berpikir, berapa umur Kuroko sebenarnya? Dia terlalu _kawaii_. Walau sebenarnya Akashi tahu bahwa Kuroko memiliki wajah tipe _baby_ _face_—tapi itu empat tahun yang lalu saat ia pertama kali bertemu Kuroko. Hanya saja Akashi tidak percaya setelah beberapa tahun, wajah Kuroko tidak banyak berubah. _**'Dia seperti bocah lima tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak SMA.'**_ batinnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau yang sekarang ini terlihat sangat butuh dikasihani." ucap Akashi dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko merengut—mengernyitkan dahinya.

Akashi hanya melempar senyum tipis pada Kuroko, tahu temannya itu sedang merajuk.

Kuroko menghela napas, menyerah. "Baiklah, aku senang kau mau membantuku Akashi-kun. Saat jam istirahat nanti aku akan menemuimu, dan kita akan membicarakan hal-hal apa saja yang akan kita lakukan, bagaimana?" usul Kuroko.

Akashi mengangguk ringan, "Setuju."

"Tapi sebelum itu…" Kuroko terlihat menguap—dia menepuk-nepuk mulutnya perlahan, "Akashi-kun, bolehkah aku meminjam bahumu. Sebentar saja…" tanpa menunggu ijin dari si pemilik, Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi.

"Aku masih mengantuk, aku hampir tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya aku tidur nyenyak. Oleh karena itu, tolong bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai, _ne_ Akashi-kun." papar Kuroko sebelum Akashi menolak, karena baru saja dia merasakan tubuh Akashi sedikit terhenyak—mungkin karena kaget.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, _**'Mau bagaimana lagi. Menolak pun sepertinya dia sudah terlelap.'**_ batinnya.

Akashi bisa mencium wangi lembut yang menguar dari surai biru muda milik Kuroko. Dia tersenyum geli. Ternyata bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang _kawaii_, Kuroko juga mempunyai wangi khas yang manis. Akashi mengeratkan tangannya yang masih melingkari bahu Kuroko, terpaksa untuk kali ini dia rela menjadi bantal tidur bagi Kuroko.

.

.

**~((****Akashi**** &amp; ****Kuroko****))~ **

.

.

"Kise-kun bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu satu kali saja?"

"_Watashi mo_. _Onee-san_ adalah fansmu, dan ketika dia tahu kau adalah teman sekelasku dia memintaku untuk mendapatkan fotomu..."

"Aku ingin berjabat tangan denganmu…"

"Kise-senpai, _sign kudasai…_"

"A-ahaha, _sumimasen_. Tapi sekarang ini aku sedang terburu-buru menuju klub, ada rapat yang harus segera aku hadiri."

"Satu kali saja. _Onegaishimasu!"_

"_H-hai…"_

Seperti itulah keadaan yang hampir setiap hari mengelilingi Kise—seorang siswa yang berprofesi sampingan sebagai model yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Apalagi di saat ketika foto terbarunya keluar, sudah dipastikan Kise akan diikuti banyak _fangirl_ kemanapun dia pergi.

Kuroko sudah mulai terbiasa melihat keramaian yang mengerumuni Kise, tapi tetap saja Kuroko masih menganggap itu hal yang berlebihan. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Ketika dia ingin menghadiri rapat klub basketnya, dia dihadang oleh kerumunan para siswi di koridor sekolah yang menghalangi jalannya. Kuroko menghela napas. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus berjalan berputar—tidak mau jika harus menerobos keramaian itu.

Kuroko berbalik untuk mengambil jalan lain, belum jauh dia melangkah kedua matanya menangkap satu sosok familiar yang terlihat sedang bersembunyi di balik tiang koridor sekolah. Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya. _Are?_ Bukankah itu…

"Aomine-kun?" sapa Kuroko setelah menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Whooaa! Tetsu! Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" sosok pemuda berambut _dark blue_ itu berjengit kaget begitu tiba-tiba mendapati Kuroko di belakangnya.

"Aomine-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kuroko kembali bertanya, mengabaikan kekagetan Aomine, "Mengendap-endap dan mengamati dari jauh, wajah memerah dengan ekspresi tegang seakan takut ketahuan—"

Aomine menahan napasnya ketika mendengar penuturan Kuroko. Matanya menatap bergantian pada Kuroko dan seseorang yang tengah berpose tidak jauh di depannya.

"—apakah kau seorang _stalker_? Kau sedang menguntit Kise-kun, bukan?" tebak Kuroko tepat pada sasaran.

"_Baka!_ Terkutuk kau dengan wajah datarmu itu, Tetsu!" Aomine membungkam mulut Kuroko dengan tangannya, lalu menyeret Kuroko pergi dari tempat itu.

Mereka kini berada pada anak tangga yang menghubungkan koridor sekolah dengan pintu masuk klub basket. Kuroko menatap datar pada Aomine yang masih sibuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. '_Hatsukashii_.' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Aomine-kun—"

"Tadi aku memang mengamati Kise dari jauh, tapi bukan berarti aku seorang _stalker_ apalagi penguntit, mengerti kau Tetsu?" potong Aomine cepat, tidak ingin mendengar hal yang aneh-aneh keluar dari mulut Kuroko lagi.

Kuroko sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu, jadi benar kau melakukan _phone_ _sex_ deng—"

"Whoaaaa! Sudah kubilang hentikan!" teriak Aomine. Dia menghela napas, sepertinya tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Kau benar. Aku melakukannya. Tapi y-ya, itu hanya, hngg, iseng saja, ya, seperti itu…"

"Karena kau menyukai Kise-kun, benar 'kan?" ucap Kuroko membenarkan kalimat terputus-putus Aomine.

"O-oi! _Teme!_ Haah… Tetsu bisa tidak kau memakai perumpamaan? Kau terlalu blak-blakan, kau tahu." Aomine menghela napas, sementara Kuroko hanya menatap datar pada Aomine.

"Kise memang orang yang bodoh, dia berisik dan menyebalkan. Tapi aku tidak akan mengelak lagi, aku memang menyukainya."

Kuroko membulatkan matanya, ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Aomine tersenyum lembut seperti itu.

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri 'kan, Kise selalu saja dikerubungi oleh fansnya. Saat latihan kita tidak bisa berbicara terlalu banyak, dan seusai latihan Kise selalu pulang cepat karena memiliki jadwal lain—"

Kuroko masih setia mendengarkan pengakuan Aomine.

"—karena itulah, hanya lewat pesawat telepon saja aku bisa bicara lebih banyak dengannya."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, mengerti dengan keadaan Aomine. "Kenapa Aomine-kun tidak katakan terus terang saja pada Kise-kun kalau kau menyukainya?" usul Kuroko.

"Mana bisa semudah itu. Aku tidak mau merusak pertemananku dengan Kise. Lagi pula kendala utamanya adalah kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki, menurutmu apa yang akan Kise pikirkan ketika dia tahu kalau temannya ini malah jatuh cinta padanya?" ucap Aomine sarkastik.

Kuroko diam tidak merespon, dalam hati membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Aomine.

"Tapi yah, itu tidak masalah. Aku akan melakukannya perlahan. Selama dia tidak mengganti nomor ponselnya tanpa memberitahuku, mungkin aku akan kebingungan bagaimana cara berhubungan dengannya jika sampai itu terjadi. Kuharap aku tidak terlalu mengganggu Kise."

Ah! Benar juga. Kalimat yang Aomine katakan barusan seakan memberi Kuroko ide. Dia menopang dagu dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya—berpikir keras. Mungkin dia juga memang harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menjebak si peneror itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Tetsu, akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengganti nomormu. Kenapa?" tanya Aomine.

Pertanyaan Aomine membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko, "Ah… itu…" Kuroko menggantungkan kalimatnya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak ingin orang lain—selain Akashi, tahu tentang teror yang dia alami.

"Aomine. Kuroko. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tegur seorang pemuda dengan suara baritonnya yang khas.

"Midorima-kun…" sahut Kuroko. Syukurlah, sepertinya kedatangan Midorima dapat menyelamatkan Kuroko dari pertanyaan Aomine.

"Jika kalian berdua mempunyai waktu untuk berbincang seperti itu kenapa kalian tidak langsung masuk ke ruang klub saja."

"Tapi, Kise belum datang. Aku akan menyusulnya." usul Aomine. Dia hendak melangkah berbalik arah menuju ke tempat Kise sampai suara Midorima kembali terdengar menghentikan langkahnya.

"Si tukang pamer itu." Midorima membetulkan letak kaca matanya. "Tidak perlu, biar Akashi saja nanti yang menegurnya. Kalian berdua masuklah." ucapnya bernada final.

Mau tidak mau baik Kuroko maupun Aomine ikut melangkah mengikuti Midorima menuju ke ruang klub. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang di balik tiang koridor—yang rupanya telah berdiri cukup lama disitu, meremas kertas di tangannya kuat melihat interaksi Kuroko dan Aomine tadi.

.

.

**~((****Akashi**** &amp; ****Kuroko****))~ **

.

.

Akashi berdiri tidak sabar di halte. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melirik arlojinya. Sudah hampir dua bulan, lebih tepatnya enam minggu ini Kuroko terus terlambat. Tapi sekarang Akashi tidak berani lagi menggerutu, apalagi memarahi Kuroko. Karena nyatanya, sampai saat ini pun dia belum bisa membantu Kuroko mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang meneror Kuroko itu. Semua saran yang sudah dia usulkan pada Kuroko ternyata tidak banyak membantu. Kuroko masih saja tetap terlambat. Yah, mau tak mau Akashi harus mengalah dan lebih bersabar lagi menunggui Kuroko di halte.

Kuroko muncul dari tikungan, berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. Bus sudah datang, tapi Kuroko bahkan masih belum setengah jalan menuju halte tempat Akashi menunggu.

"Lebih cepat, Tetsuya!" teriak Akashi. Pintu bus sudah hampir tertutup saat Kuroko masih berlari menuju halte.

Ini tidak akan berhasil, pikir Akashi. Jika dia melompat masuk ke dalam bus sekarang maka Kuroko akan tertinggal.

Tangan Akashi mengepal keras, tidak ada pilihan lain—sepertinya. Akashi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dia membiarkan bus itu pergi begitu saja.

Kuroko mencapai halte tepat setelah bus meninggalkan mereka, dia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut—mengatur napasnya setelah berlarian. Di depannya, Akashi terlihat masih mematung. Kedua mata _ruby-gold-_nya menatap Kuroko tajam.

"Tetsuya…" desisnya berbahaya, "Kali ini apa yang akan kau jelaskan?"

Akashi memang berjanji untuk tidak memarahi Kuroko lagi, tapi sepertinya kali ini Akashi ingin memberi peringatan pada Kuroko.

"Kali ini kau benar-benar membuat kita terlambat dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Seharusnya kau tidak terus-terusan menjadikan masalahmu sebagai alasan untuk terlambat. Kau harus lebih disiplin, Tetsuya. Tidak peduli apa masalahmu, patuhilah waktu." ujar Akashi dengan suara rendah mematikannya.

Kuroko menegakkan tubuhnya setelah dirasa napasnya telah kembali stabil. Alih-alih menjawab pernyataan tajam Akashi, Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. Dia terlihat sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik hari ini.

Melihat Kuroko yang hanya terdiam membuat Akashi mengerutkan keningnya samar. Aneh, pikir Akashi. Kuroko tidak pernah mengabaikannya seperti ini. Setidaknya Kuroko pasti memberikan satu atau dua alasan—seperti biasanya.

Mungkinkah Kuroko merasa tersinggung dengan kalimatnya barusan? Akashi melunakkan air wajahnya, padahal jika Kuroko meminta maaf sudah pasti Akashi akan memaafkannya. Tapi ketika melihat Kuroko hanya terdiam menunduk seperti ini Akashi tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Akashi, kali ini lebih lembut. Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

"Kau mengantuk? Masih karena masalah _missed call_ itu?" tanya Akashi lagi, tapi Kuroko tetap tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Katakan sesuatu Tetsuya!" Akashi mulai kesal, dia kembali meninggikan nada suaranya. Dia tidak terbiasa melihat Kuroko diam seperti ini. Rasanya tidak nyaman.

"Akashi-kun, kau tahu? Kemarin aku mengganti nomor ponselku lagi." akhirnya Kuroko membuka mulut.

"Hmm…" Akashi berdeham singkat, "Ya aku tahu itu, bukankah kau mengirimiku pesan pemberitahuan lagi kemarin sore? Dan ini sudah yang kesebelas kalinya. Hebat. Kau memecahkan rekor sebagai orang yang sering berganti nomor ponsel, versiku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menunduk, "Kau tahu, tadi malam tidak ada _missed call_…"

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus? Lalu kenapa kau masih terlambat dan malah terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti itu?" sindirnya.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Memang tidak ada _missed call_tengahmalam lagi, tapi ada pesan masuk padaku, nomornya disembunyikan. Dan kau tahu…" Kuroko menghela napas, dengan berani dia menatap tepat pada kedua mata _ruby_ Akashi,

"Aku mendapat ide ini setelah berbicara dengan Aomine-kun. Sebenarnya aku belum menyebarkan nomor baruku pada teman-temanku yang lain, atau pada siapapun. Hanya kau saja yang baru ku hubungi begitu nomor baruku aktif, Akashi-kun…"

'_deg!'_

Akashi terkesiap, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar kencang. Akashi mencoba mengatur napasnya, entah kenapa dia menjadi gugup. Tapi karena keahlian _poker face_nya, dengan mudah dia bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya itu.

"Apa?" Akashi balik menatap Kuroko tajam, "Lalu, kau sekarang menuduhku sebagai orang yang selama ini mengerjaimu, begitu?"

Kuroko kembali menunduk, terlihat seperti tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko merebut ponsel Akashi yang ada di saku jas almamaternya. Akashi terkejut, tapi Kuroko sudah terlanjur mengambilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya! Kembalikan ponselku!" Akashi bermaksud merebut kembali ponselnya, tapi Kuroko menepis tangan Akashi dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong.

"Kumohon biarkan, Akashi-kun. Kau semakin mencurigakan jika kau merasa keberatan seperti itu." ujar Kuroko. Gertakan itu entah kenapa membuat Akashi mematung. Kuroko mencurigainya?

Kuroko membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri. Dia mengutak-atik kedua ponsel itu dengan serius.

"Lihat ini…" Kuroko menghadapkan layar kedua ponsel yang digenggamnya kepada Akashi. Refleks kedua mata Akashi ikut mengamati objek yang Kuroko tunjukkan.

Pada _inbox_ ponsel Kuroko ada sebuah pesan, yang…yang isinya sama persis seperti isi pesan di _sentbox_ ponsel Akashi! Waktu pesan itu diterima di _inbox_ Kuroko adalah 11.59 PM, selisih satu menit dengan waktu pengiriman pesan di ponsel Akashi.

"Apa yang bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini, Akashi-kun?"

"…."

"Kalau ingin mengirimiku pesan, kenapa harus dengan _private number_"?

"…."

"Akashi-kun!" kesal karena Akashi tetap mempertahankan _stoic face_ miliknya membuat Kuroko ingin menangis, rasanya ia seperti dibodohi oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, Akashi menatap Kuroko lekat. Kedua bola mata safirnya terlihat basah oleh air mata yang menggenang. Melihat itu Akashi mendengus kecil, dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada keramaian di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. _You got me_, Tetsuya."

Kuroko membulatkan matanya, "_Nani?_ Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau benar. Aku memang mengirimu pesan malam tadi."

Setelah mendengar pengakuan Akashi rasanya pengelihatan Kuroko semakin kabur. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu, jika benar Akashi yang mengiriminya pesan apakah mungkin…

"Apa itu artinya… orang yang menerorku… itu ulahmu juga, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko terbata, berharap dugaannya salah.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, dengan tenangnya Akashi mengangguk pelan, "Benar."

Kuroko menahan napasnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Kemudian dia mendengus keras, ternyata pelakunya adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

"_Nande?_" Kuroko menunduk, berkata lirih. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Akashi-kun?"

"Untuk hal itu aku memiliki alasan—"

"Apa kau puas sekarang? Aku tahu kau senang mengerjaiku, tapi apa kau puas sekarang? Leluconmu kali ini benar-benar mengerikan."

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukannya ingin—"

"Mungkin kau berpikir ini sangat lucu. Kau berpura-pura khawatir, bahkan mencoba membantuku mencari tahu si pelaku. Tapi aku yakin di belakang sana kau pasti menertawakanku, benar bukan? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar ketakutan. Kau sudah mengacaukan hidupku. Kau yang jahat, Akashi-kun!"

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku—"

"_NANDE! Nande_, Akashi-kun! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku!"

"TETSUYA!" Akashi menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko, berusaha membuatnya berhenti berteriak. "Kubilang dengarkan aku."

Untuk beberapa saat, kedua pasang mata itu hanya saling memandang, menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dalam pancaran mata Akashi, tapi Kuroko tidak yakin apa itu.

"Tetsuya, kau pikir hanya kau yang gelisah? Kau pikir hanya kau yang merasa kacau? Selama dua bulan ini aku juga tidak bisa tidur tiap malam. Dan itu gara-gara kau." aku Akashi, yang terang saja membuat Kuroko membulatkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko sudah sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

"Maaf Tetsuya, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengatakan ini, "Akashi menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Tetsuya, aku… aku menyukaimu… Tapi ini bukan hanya sekedar suka, melainkan perasaan suka yang mendalam."

Heh? Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. _Suki?_

"Awalnya kukira ini hanya perasaan sebatas suka pada orang terdekat, tapi ternyata salah. Semakin kutolak perasaan ini malah semakin besar…"

'_**Ma-maji de? Akashi-kun?' **_

"Tanpa sadar aku selalu memperhatikanmu, mempedulikanmu, dan menomor satukanmu. Dan mungkin, kali ini adalah batasnya, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku, aku tidak bisa jika tidak melakukan sesuatu…"

Jantung Kuroko memompa lebih cepat, entah mengapa ia berdebar menanti apa yang akan Akashi katakan selanjutnya.

"…aku menyukaimu."

Tidak ada jawaban. Kuroko hanya bisa mematung menatap Akashi lekat. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Apa ini masih bagian dari rencana Akashi untuk mengerjainya? _**Akashi-kun…menyukaiku?**_ batin Kuroko. Tidak bisa, jika terus seperti ini bisa-bisa wajahnya akan memanas.

"Akashi-kun…"

"A-ah ya, aku tahu itu." Akashi melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada wajah Kuroko. "Tiba-tiba ada seorang temanmu yang menyatakan cintanya padamu, terlebih temanmu itu adalah laki-laki juga, kau pasti sangat terkejut bukan?"

Kuroko menarik napas panjang, mencoba sedikit meredamkan detak jantungnya yang masih berdebar kencang. "Kau bilang suka? Tapi… tapi kau berbuat jahat padaku. Kau menerorku." ujar Kuroko lirih.

Akashi tertawa kecil, "Soal itu, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Salahmu kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku dan malah menganggap itu ulah teror yang kubilang bukan orang itu adalah penggemar rahasiamu."

"_Nani?_ Aku pernah menjawab telepon itu, tapi tidak terdengar suara apapun." tutur Kuroko membela diri.

"Ah. Itu… tadinya aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku lewat telepon. Tapi, setiap mendengar suaramu, rasanya aku jadi gugup sekali. Oleh karena itu, aku hanya diam saja." Akashi memandang lembut Kuroko, ingin rasanya dia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau sendiri tidak tahu 'kan bagaimana bimbangnya aku? Apakah aku harus menghubunginya atau tidak. Apakah harus kukatakan padanya atau tidak. Apa harus kupendam saja rasa ini… Semua hal itu juga membuatku tidak dapat tidur. Yah, anggap saja ulahku padamu selama ini semata-mata karena keegoisanku yang ingin kau merasakan kegelisahan yang sama yang aku rasakan setiap malam." jelas Akashi.

Kali ini rasanya Kuroko yakin wajahnya makin memerah. Akashi-kun keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Akashi memang sahabat yang baik. Dia mungkin terkadang sinis dan senang menggoda Kuroko. Tapi Akashi banyak membantu Kuroko, bahkan melakukan hal-hal kecil yang terlihat sepele namun sangat berarti bagi Kuroko. Akashi selalu menungguinya, entah itu saat berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah. Dengan sabar Akashi selalu mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Lagipula, sebenarnya diam-diam Kuroko memang mengagumi sosok Akashi. Dan senyum itu, senyum yang jarang Akashi perlihatkan pada orang lain, tapi pada saat-saat tertentu dia selalu tersenyum hangat pada Kuroko.

'_deg!'_

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa Kuroko berdebar begitu mengingat senyum Akashi?

Akashi yang melihat Kuroko terus tertunduk diam seperti itu menjadi sedikit cemas. Kenapa Kuroko tidak merespon semua ungkapan perasaannya? Lagipula, kenapa sekarang Kuroko malah bertingkah aneh, dia tidak mau balas menatap mata Akashi.

Akashi menghela napas, seperti apa yang dia duga. Kuroko sudah sangat membencinya sampai-sampai dia buang muka. Mungkin pernyataannya tadi sudah membuat Kuroko muak.

"_E-eto…_" gumam Kuroko.

"Ah sudahlah…" sela Akashi, "Aku minta maaf. Aku bukannya ingin kita berkencan atau apa, aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku saja. Maaf. Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku dan berdampak pada pertemanan kita. Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi, Tetsuya. _Ikuze!_"

"_Suki…_"

Eh? Akashi yang hendak beranjak dari tempat itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara Kuroko. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"_Suki da yo…_ Akashi-kun, _daisuki…_"

Akashi membulatkan matanya? Heh? Benarkah apa yang barusan ia dengar? Akashi yang hampir menyerah seperti mendapat sedikit harapan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Akashi-kun!" kali ini Kuroko bersuara lantang, "Tapi… aku tidak tahu perasaan suka yang seperti apa. Maksudku, kita 'kan sudah lama berteman dan sudah banyak melalui berbagai hal bersama, apa tidak aneh kalau… ah, _dakara_… aku masih bingung perasaan suka… yang seperti apa—eh?"

Kuroko kehilangan suaranya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menabrak bibirnya. Ternyata Akashi membungkam kalimat terbata Kuroko lembut dengan bibirnya.

Akashi menyesap bibir bawah Kuroko lembut, mencoba menikmati sensasi manis yang ia kecap disana. Bibir tipis itu terasa sedikit bergetar, mungkinkah bagi Kuroko ini… _first_ _kiss_?

Kuroko membulatkan matanya, sepertinya kali ini otaknya merespon dengan sangat lambat. Situasi apa ini? Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya, sensasi asing yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Heh? Yang ia lihat saat ini hanya mata terpejam Akashi yang terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatannya sekarang… eh? Akashi menciumnya?

Kuroko mendorong dada Akashi menjauh, melepas ciuman itu dengan paksa, "Akashi-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini di tempat umum, orang lain banyak yang melihat…"

Jangan tanya seperti apa wajah Kuroko sekarang, wajahnya telah memerah sempurna hingga ke belakang telinga. Akashi yang baru kali ini melihat Kuroko berekspresi seperti itu rasanya makin ingin menggodanya.

"Kenapa? Aku bermaksud membantumu, bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau bingung tentang perasaanmu. Banyak orang berkata dengan berciuman dapat membantu kita mengetahui bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan kita pada orang itu ataupun sebaliknya…"

"_Nani!"_

"Jadi… bagaimana dengan ciumanku tadi? Apakah kau merasakah sesuatu?" ucap Akashi sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, berhenti menggodaku!" protes Kuroko keras, sambil tangannya mendorong Akashi menjauh. Akashi hanya tertawa kecil mendapat respon Kuroko yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

Kuroko mendengus sebal. Tapi sepertinya Akashi ada benarnya, Kuroko menyukai sensasi debaran tadi, ia sangat menyukai ciuman Akashi. Sudah dia putuskan dia akan mengikuti kata hatinya. Perlahan tangan Kuroko terulur untuk kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Akashi. Ia meremasnya pelan sebelum berkata, "Akashi-kun… aku ingin selalu bersamamu…" ucap Kuroko yakin.

Senyum tipis itu menutupi rasa terkejutnya, namun saat tahu perasaannya terbalas Akashi merasa sangat bahagia. Ia balik menggenggam tangan Kuroko erat. Syukurlah, perjuangannya selama ini berakhir dengan apa yang paling ia harapkan. Akashi berjanji dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kuroko, hadiah terbaik yang pernah ia miliki.

Kuroko ikut tersenyum, menatap lembut tautan tangan mereka. "Ah! Akashi-kun, sepertinya kita sudah benar-benar terlambat masuk sekolah."

"Kau benar." Akashi menghela napas, "Salah siapa kita terlambat kali ini…"

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa? Akashi-kun terus menerorku—"

"Ah, sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi." Sergah Akashi mengibaskan tangannya. "Tetsuya, ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Kita lupakan dulu sekolah."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "Akashi-kun kau ingin membolos? Aku tidak percaya itu. Tapi baiklah, ada satu tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi."

"_Ikuze_."

Mereka berdua mulai melangkah meninggalkan halte. Di hari yang cerah ini berdua bergandengan tangan. Sepertinya ini memang momen yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Tetsuya."

"_Hai_."

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka melihatmu berdekatan dengan Daiki…"

"Hee? _Nande_?"

"Di luar posisimu sebagai partner kombinasi Daiki di tim, kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengannya."

"Eh? _Demo_—"

"Lalu, kau juga harus menjauhi Ryouta. Dia terlalu menyebalkan."

"_Nani_?"

"Ya, mungkin lebih baik kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan siapapun. Cukup denganku saja. Mengerti."

"Akashi-kun—"

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka habiskan dengan saling beradu pendapat. Lagi-lagi Kuroko kalah, dia merasa Akashi susah sekali ditentang. Kuroko menghela napas, mengabaikan Akashi yang masih berbicara. Ia merogoh saku seragamnya, ditangannya kini terdapat ponsel Akashi yang tadi ia rebut. Kuroko membuka folder _message_, ia kembali tersenyum membaca pesan yang Akashi kirim tadi malam.

'_**Akashi-kun no baka. Padahal dia tahu aku tidak begitu mengerti Eigo."**_

_|| From : Unknown_

_"It really doesn't make sense __e__ven when I'm eating or falling asleep, I keep thinking about you like crazy__. A__ll the time I keep hating myself so badly_, _how__ could I fall in love with you?__Stay the way you are,_ _I'm gonna say 'I Love You' and kiss you everyday__. __Although the whole world laughs at me, my heart only listens to you__.__"_ ||

FIN


End file.
